


Kiss Me With Adventure, Until I Forget My Name

by foxesnotopossums



Series: She likes girls [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderbend, Rule 63, Sex Toys, children finding things they shouldnt, christmas twist at the end, fem!ianxfem!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesnotopossums/pseuds/foxesnotopossums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilian and Michaela try out something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me With Adventure, Until I Forget My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andchaos (summerblizzards)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=andchaos+%28summerblizzards%29).



> I really enjoyed writing this, but be warned this is 100% smut. I tried to make the ending Christmassy.
> 
> I'm sorry this is unedited, so any mistakes are my full responsibility.  
> Title is from the song Cliff's Edge by Hayley Kiyoko

Mickey Milkovich has no idea what she's doing here. The lock on the front door is so broken it almost keeps it from shutting, there are cheap toy trucks and marbles all over the living room floor, and worst of all, Ian is grinning at her a little too brightly around the rim of her beer.

"C'mon, are we just going to stand here all day, or do you have something worth my time?" Mickey tries to sound annoyed, but she ends up sounding more endeared than anything.

The words spark something inside the redheaded girl and she quickly puts down her bottle before grabbing Mickey's arm and tugging her up the stairs. Mickey wants to pull her arm away, to grumble about not needing help, but instead she just follows Ian with a smirk.

When the girls get to the room, Ian shuts the door and spins around with a wild look in her eyes. "I got something this week I wanna show you."

"Oh yeah? How 'bout you show me what I came for first?" 

Ian grabs Mickey's hips and pulls her flush against herself despite the sweltering heat. Mickey doesn't even try to ignore the shiver that runs through her as their breasts bump together. 

"I have a feeling you'll come for this too," Ian breathes through the grin on her face, though her eyes never leave Mickey's soft pink lips. 

They never used to kiss, Mickey thought it was too gay. But then one day Ian had told Mickey that the older woman she'd been seeing kissed her everywhere whenever she wanted. That had led to Mickey having a jealous fit and nervously kissing every inch of Ian's soft, tall body. She kissed all the freckles on her arms, shoulders, thighs, back and face. It took Ian a few minutes to realize what the older girl was trying to do, but when she figured it out, she threw her head back and sighed contentedly. Mickey took her sweet time as well, ignoring the plump, red lips that were parting ever so slightly to let out small breaths. She tentatively crawled up the stupidly ridiculous length of her body and watched her green eyes flicker across her own lips. 

'Fuck it,' Mickey thought and leaned down to catch Ian's bottom lip between her own. A small moan worked it's way into the air as the kiss deepened, Ian letting Mickey be in control. Their tongues explored each other softly and Mickey had to admit this almost felt better than when Ian held her hips down and thoroughly fucked her with that same tongue. It felt better than anything and all Mickey knew was that she was never going to deny herself the pleasure of kissing Ian ever again.

Mickey closes the distance between them by grabbing Ian's head and pulling her in. As their mouths meet sloppily, Mickey shoves her clammy hands under Ian's crop top. Her hands just meet the soft flesh of Ian's small breasts and she can't help but smile at how predictable Ian is. If it's more than seventy degrees out, Ian always refuses to wear a bra. It's not like Mickey minds the easy access at all. She makes a disappointed sound when Ian pulls away, giggling at Mickey's face. She's not pouting. She isn't that girl who pouts because her girlfriend won't kiss her. She's not.

"Chill your vagina for like two seconds, I told you I have something to show you."

"Fine, but get it over with, I want to fuck."

Ian pats Mickey's ass patronizingly to which Mickey mumbles something that sounds like 'bite me' . She watches her girlfriend's ass hungrily as she bends down to dig through a black bag she pulled from under her bed. Ian, the tease that she is, sways her hips a little and hums a nonchalant tune as she pulls a box out of the mystery bag. 

"Close your eyes," she demands, still not turning around.

"But-"

"Michaela, close your fucking eyes." She begrudgingly does as she's told.

"Fine," she huffs, "They're closed."

"Good." There's a bit more rustling and the sound of clothing dropping to the floor that gets Mickey a little wet in anticipation. Then Ian sighs quietly and it takes every bone in Mickey's body not to open her eyes.

The bag is zipped up and pushed roughly back under the bed. 

That's when she feels it. 

Something hard and phallic presses itself against her cheek and she furrows her brows in confusion.

"Open up," Ian says in a husky voice. Her eyes flutter open and she's suddenly looking right at a pastel pink dildo hanging between her girlfriend's pale thighs.

"What the fuck?" Mickey shrinks back about two feet to avoid the pink cock at her eye level.

"What you don't like it? I figured since you're always more into fingering than I am that we could try this out," Ian looks honest to god nervous. She's never been all that shy when it comes to sex or her kinks, but she's almost the shade of a strawberry with how she's blushing.

"It's not that I don't like it. I'm just confused, is all," she says, "How you holding it up without your hands?"

Ian gets this real excited look on her face and reaches between her legs to grab the plastic cock. Mickey swallows hard as she watches more curved pink silicone slide out of her girlfriend's wet opening. Mickey grabs it from her hands and sucks the slick off of the warm end that was inside Ian. It feels so porny and like a gross lesbian cliche, but Ian's eyelids sink down lower and one of her hands cups her cheek, so she's obviously doing something right. That doesn't mean that she's going to start deep throating the dildo, she just likes the way Ian tastes. She likes it so much that she puts the dildo onto floor next to her and lays down on her back, pulling Ian's hips with her so she comes to rest on her chin.

"You want me to sit on your face?" 

"Fuck yes." So Ian does just that, grinding lightly against her mouth. Mickey's tongue flicks out to meet her thrusts as she runs it along her girlfriend's labia first.

"Mick, don't be a fucking tease," Ian growls, grinding harder to get the friction her girlfriend is denying her. She starts to say something else but it gets lost when she feels Mickey's tongue slip into her opening. Her head falls back and her back arches, "Yeah, oh fuck."

Mickey is grinning best as she can from underneath Ian, her hands gripping her thighs like a lifeline. Ian rides her face hard so that her tongue is as deep as it can go and her nose is brushing against her clit with every roll of her hips.

Ian's thighs begin to shake and her breath starts to shudder as she nears her orgasm. "God Mickey, I'm going to cum."

She alternates between licking and sucking her clit, moaning into her like she's the one being eaten out. It's not even that long before Ian is whining and panting like a dog in heat, begging 'more more.' Her orgasm overtakes her and she grips Mickey's hair, riding it out. She drops to Mickey's side, stroking her girlfriend's pink face. 

"Thank you," she whispers before leaning in and kissing Mickey's lips despite the fact that she could still taste herself on them, "Your turn."

She rolled over onto Mickey yet again and attached her lips to her neck, sucking hard to make a mark. Mickey lets out of a noise that definitely isn't a giggle as Ian noses her neck and makes little gobbling noises.

Without a word of warning, Ian sweeps Mickey off her feet, literally picks her up in her arms and carries her to the bed before dropping her there gracelessly. 

"Take these off." She grins as she tugs at Mickey's shorts and pulls her own crop top over her head. Once the shorts are off and she sees what underwear her girlfriend is wearing she can't help but bury her face between her girlfriend's thighs. "You wore these for me?"

"Fuck off, I wore 'em for me shithead." Mickey was grinning despite her words though. Ian rolls her eyes and licks the thin lace that stands as a barrier between her mouth and her girlfriend. "You going to, uh you planning on using that thing anytime soon?" 

Ian looks over to the dildo that had been discarded on the floor earlier and then back to her girlfriend.

"You want it huh?"

Mickey shrugs."You bought it, it's your choice."

"No Mickey, it's going inside you if you want it to, so it's your choice. I want to do this, but only if you're okay with it." Ian's eyes search Mickey's face for any signs of reluctance, but all she sees is Mickey's smug grin.

"And what if I want to use it on you?" 

"Tough luck. You need any prep?" Ian asks and Mickey rolls her eyes.

"I've fucked dudes before, I'm not a fucking virgin." 

"I never said you were, I just asked if you needed prep."

"Well, I don't." 

"Good."

"Good." Ian rolls her eyes at how ridiculous her girlfriend can be sometimes. She picks the dildo up off the floor and slides the short end inside of herself. Mickey's eyes were watching her every move from over her shoulder as she slowly pulled the black lace panties her girlfriend was wearing off of her. She ran a couple fingers across Mickey's hot entrance, making her shiver despite the heat. Ian wipes her hand on the pink silicone to make it more slick before pushing inside her girlfriend. 

She didn't expect herself to get any real pleasure from this, put she is already feeling the friction against her own clit. Mickey's moans were enough to get her going and soon they had a steady rhythm and the sound of Ian's thighs slapping against Mickey's ass. 

"Yes!" Mickey moans loudly, reaching behind her to grab onto her girlfriend's thigh tight and hard. Her nails dug into the soft flesh there, causing Ian to thrust harder and faster as she hissed through her teeth. "Just like that baby." 

"Yeah?" Ian breathes into Mickey's neck. Her breath is picking up and she can tell her girlfriend is close so she starts to rub her off as well. There are tears running down her face at this point, but Ian just keeps kissing and sucking on her neck. "I've got you baby."

Mickey's vision whites out and she hears a cry that she figures must be her.

When her vision returns she sees Ian staring lovingly down at her, having pull out and cleaned them up while Mickey was blissed out. 

"That was... Intense."

"Mhm," Ian hums, kissing her girlfriend sweetly. Mickey's in a cocoon of love and warmth with her giraffe of a girlfriend wrapped around her. "I love you."

It's only a whisper if her mess of dark hair, but Mickey hears Ian loud and clear. 

"I love you too."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Christmastime in the Gallagher household is the craziest time of the year. There's more alcohol and more noise, but most importantly, there's more love and a strong feeling of family in the air.

It's Mickey's first Christmas at the Gallaghers, which is a little obvious by the wrapped packages in her arms.

"I told you that you didn't need to bring anything. We usually only do presents for the little ones," Ian says in lieu of a kiss, which Mickey will most certainly not put up with. She pulls her girlfriend in by her sweater and kisses her swiftly. 

"Who said it's not for the little ones?" 

Ian quirks a brow at her. "So you're telling me that if I look in that bag, I won't find anything for me or Fiona?"

"Nope." Mickey pops her p and gives Ian a shit-eating grin. "You didn't even ask about Lip."

"That's because I know that if you got anything for Lip it would be a steaming pile of dogshit," Ian rolls her eyes. 

"You know me so well." Mickey pulls her in for one last kiss before they leave the mudroom to face the chaos.

"Mouse!" Liam yells from his vantage point on the couch.

"Hey Liam," she picks the little boy up into her arms and swings him around before setting him down on the living room floor, "Where's Fi?"

"Kitchen!" 

Mickey drops a kiss to Liam's head before going to the kitchen.

"Mickey, you're here!" Fiona drops the bread the she's cutting when she sees Mickey. After she found about Ian and Mickey being together, she was much less reluctant to have the Milkovich girl hanging around the house. They had even become friends of sorts. "Oh, now that we're all here I should probably get your gifts from upstairs."

Mickey gives Ian the 'look, I'm not the only one who got people gifts,' look. Ian just rolls her eyes and throws an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. 

"Liam!" The boy runs into the kitchen with wide eyes, "Go get the pink thing from my room okay? Remember the thing for V?"

Liam nods at Fiona and runs up the stairs two at a time because he was getting tall. He clambers down the stairs holding something that is definitely not what Fiona meant.

Ian's face went white as Fiona's turned red. In Liam's hand was the pink dildo that Ian had bought earlier in the year.

"Liam Gallagher put that down right now!" Liam drops it, "Where did you get that?"

"It's the pink thing!" Fiona shudders in disgust.

"It's mine Fi, I'm sorry," Ian mumbles in embarrassment. 

"Next time put it somewhere Liam can't find it," she scuffs her sister on the back of the head, "Now go put it away you weirdoes. And grab V's present while you're up there!"

Mickey salutes her as the jog upstairs. The rest of Christmas dinner goes over much smoother. Well, aside from questions from Carl on how they use the 'pink present', but that was pretty much to be expected. 

Later that night when Ian and Mickey were in bed, Mickey might have admitted that this Christmas was the first Christmas she really had a family to share it with. The only indication she got that Ian heard her was a soft kiss to her neck and the feeling of arms squeezing her tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks again to Bluenoahh/andchaos for entertaining my fem!ixm ideas!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr  
> Whatsthattoughguy.tumblr.com


End file.
